He Said, He Said: Christmas
by brandirandom21
Summary: Our two favorite guys always have differences, but some how are still connected. Read and Review :D Finally completed with Chapter 9 and Epilouge!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10 'cause MoA does. Like everyone else on this site.

A/N: Ahhh this is another present for Brooke :) A late Christmas one in fact. I've been busy working on other submissions and creating rough drafts for Big Damn Table, so this came a little late then expected. So yeah. This is for you Brooke. Because Bevin is hard. Very hard. WARNING: HAS NOT YET CONVERTED TO BEVINISM. Shame me all you want, but this is for Brooke and if you flame me just because I'm a Gwevin supporter, you just fried an ounce of your brain to make up stupid crap material. And if you are a Bevin fan and don't care what I like then...

Yey :) And enjoy :D

~He Said, He Said~

Christmas

Kevin Said:

I've been playing the Grinch ever since I was eleven years old. When I was the bad kid on the streets of New York City, I took the gifts from little kids and disappearing from sight. However, there was a significant difference between the Grinch and I.

At the end, the Grinch saw the error of his ways and gave back everything that he stole. He saw the true meaning of Christmas and all that bull. Me? The things I have stolen are gone. I have no clue where they are now. I don't really even see what the "true meaning" of Christmas is. All I see is a commercialized Christmas every year, Christmas commericals taking over channels and malls having a million sales everywhere you look.

Maybe I'll soften up this year. Just this one year. Besides, last year's Christmas wasn't all too bad. The Tennysons had a way of changing expectations for me. So hell, why not?

The Grinch has to change sometime.

"No Tennyson."

"Why not? _I'm _doing it."

"And that makes me encouraged to just go ahead and Christmas the shit out of my car? Put a star on the dashboard, glue some tinsle on the axel, hook some wreaths on the trunk? No wasy in hell."

Ben widened his eyes, instantly pulling the pouty, sad puppy act. I've seen this so many times, I just don't get any real feeling from it. "Not cute," I just sighed. I chucked the wrench into the tool box and locked it up. "You can't convince me."

"Not even for a hundred bucks?"

Tempting. Damn. This guy new all my weaknesses. He always liked pushing my buttons, see how far he can go. Well, it wouldn't work this time. "Nope." I kept my back to him, not trusting the look on my face.

"Come on Kev! You're no fun!"

I pretended to look at my cell phone and realized I had two texts from Gwen. And they weren't pretty.

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Gwen's pissed."

I turned to see the reaction on his face. It was calmer than I expected, also mixed with confusion. "Why?"

"I was supposed to meet her at the mall at 2. It's 4 right now."

He rolled his eyes. "No wonder she broke up with you. Four months later and you still don't attend anything with her on time. Or ever."

Ouch. "Yeah, well...I'm gonna go to her house. To apologize."

"Already?" Ben got off his dad's work bench. "But you just got here 30 minutes ago."

It hurt to look at him. No matter how stupid that sounds or how weak that makes me sound, it hurt. I put the tool box in the back of the car and shoved the key into the ignition. "Yeah. I just wanted to talk. See how school was for you. Since you're famous and everything, I'm sure you've been going through some tough times." Even though that discussion was never crossed for the past 30 minutes.

"Ohhh...kay. Well, see you later than."

"Yeah. See ya." I got into the car, closed the door and pulled the car into reverse. As I pressed my foot against the pedal, I went through the thoughts in my head. I was considering my decision a bit, seeing if it was really worth it. But it was. This was the only person I could talk to and understand me.

After I pulled out of Ben's driveway I finally decided that it was probably a smart thing to do, and I drove to Gwen's house.

* * *

A/N: Dundundun :D Haha, it's not done yet :3 Sorry, it's not the most suspenseful cliffhanger, but it'll do for now :D I'll work more on it Brooke, promise :D Review please! And go easy on me. I am a Gwevin fan, but it doesn't really change anything, right? It's not like I'm making fun of the shipping, right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: GOD, I am so over due D8 I SUCK. Terribly sorry to the people that actually waited for this (Brooke, don't kill me) and I KNOW that is March, but hell, guess what? IT STILL FEELS LIKE CHRISTMAS TIME OVER HERE. Rawr. In all honesty, I lost the list for BDT and I got bored ^^; So hell, why not...

He Said, He Said

~Christmas~

Chapter 2

Kevin Said:

I hadn't seen her house in a few weeks, so I was pretty shell shocked when I saw it. It was fucking ridiculous really. Fake snow and lit up icicles hanging up on the roof. Mechanical reindeer on the yard. Wreaths, lit up Christmas tree, Nativity scene...I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, instantly regretting the fact that I didn't bring a heavy jacket with me. But whatever, you, know? I was going into her house anyway.

I knocked on the door and within three seconds, Gwen opened it. I stifled a laugh at the flannel pink pajamas she was wearing and her messy hair. "Well don't you look-"

"Shut it Levin. You aren't seeing me at my best time. Or my worst," she sighed heavily. She wiped her eyes and snarled a yawn. "Come in. You're letting all the warm air outside." I followed her orders eagerly and got inside within a nanosecond. Once she shut the door and I got caught up in the homey smell of sugar cookies baking and Christmas-themed scented candles. It smelled incredible in this house, no matter how many times I came here. "Yes, we're baking cookies, and yes, Christmas isn't for a week, I know that. My school is having a bake sale and I wanted to help out."

"Well isn't that nice of you," I smirked. She stuck out her tounge out at me like a five year old and I laughed. "It is. Really. Smells great. Now, tell me...what was with all the phone calls and text messages?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but you weren't picking up and I got pissed."

"Obviously."

"What were you even doing? Sleeping in?"

"Ben let me go to his house and fix my car in his garage."

Gwen's expression softened. "Oh. So...did you two..." She made a face and growled at the awkwardness. "I don't know..._talk_?"

"Talk about what exactly?"

She lifted up two fingers and intertwined them, giving me a pointed expression. It took me a while to get it and my face heated. "Oh. No."

"Shit!" she breathed, throwing her arms up in the air. I rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"We broke up for a _reason_ Kevin!"

"...Because you thought I was irresponsible?"

"NO! Jesus effing Christ, I wanted you and Ben to get together! _That's why_!"

I frowned. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had thought of that, but the thought was too ridiculous. Guess it was true. "But why?"

"The googly eyes! The frustration in his eyes when I was with you! Of course I thought it was just because I was dating his old arch-enemy but it was _more _than _that_! I could tell! I knew it and _that's _why I broke up with you." She paused, her expression thoughtful. "OK. The irresponsibilty had a wee bit a part of that too but, still."

I absorbed every bit of information that she had given to me. Then it all clicked together. "I...thought you liked me."

She rolled her eyes. "I _did. _Hense the past tense _did_. But you love him. It's obvious." Before I could even take another breath, she briskly changed the subject with an innocent smile. "Now. How about some sugar cookies?"

* * *

A/N: Ugh. Short. But Ben's part is coming up! ;D REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Psh. I don't need this.

A/N: AHHH OH MY GOD. I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! ^^; I should be ashamed of myself...sorry Bevinettes! Or...er...are there any male Bevin fans reading my stuff? (peers around) Nope. OK, so I've been doing some other...Gwevin things. So shoot me. But I'll stop working on all of that and focus on this, get this done and I'll go back to my Gwevin :D It's just weird how I've gotten more praise for Bevin on one chapter of something than for Gwevin...huh. Strange. So any who...

Chapter 3

~Ben Says...

I watched the black and green car race down the street. An elderly woman in a heavy coat walking her tortured looking poodle down the sidewalk, turned around, waved her fist and shouted some cursewords that seemed strange out of a woman like her. I smiled, shaking my head, and walked back into the house. Dad was in the kitchen, pouring hot water into four mugs. He looked up, frowning. "Did Kevin leave?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot. I was making hot chocolate for everyone." He sighed, and stirred the hot chocolate mix into the hot water anyway, and dropped in a few fat marshmellows in each mug. "I guess Sandra can have the extra one."

"What about me?"

He grinned. "She's sick. I'm sure she'd like something hot to drink."

_That is if she can taste it. _Poor Mom. She couldn't taste anything. She was snotting all over the place and the congestion was obvious from her voice when she tried to talk. I'm pretty sure an extra cup of hot chocolate wouldn't make her feel any better. Actually, it might have pissed her off.

"So what are your friends doing for the break?" Dad asked, passing me a mug. I took a sip and wiped off the melted marshmellow mustache on my lip, trying to remember the names. Ever since my secret was revealed to the universe, I seemed to have a lot of "friends" now.

"Charles is going to Florida to see his grandparents. They live in a condo on the beach. Amy's going to Aspen. Mark's heading to Canada with his older brother. They both like to snowboard."

"Mark Souza? Oh, doesn't his brother go to Michigan State?"

"Yeah." We kept conversation going for a while, settling down in the living room. Mom was snoring on the couch, remote clutched firmly in her hand as if it was a warning to us that the Bridezilla marathon on the TV wasn't going anywhere. Dad put the two mugs on the coffee table and he asked about what I wanted to do for Christmas break.

Aspen seemed nice enough, since Amy bragged about going there every Christmas since she was three. Canada seemed pretty cold, and Florida was just awkward when it came to the nude beaches. Actually, Hawaii was on my bucket list. It beats fighting against six inches of snow and the 24 hour virus. "I think I'll just stay here and have a low key Christmas. Besides, if anyone is going to do a surprise attack here, I won't have to worry about coming back. Plus, Gwen is staying here, so maybe we can get together for a Christmas dinner or something." Aunt Lily always made the best turkey.

"Really?" Dad pursed his lips, a little annoyed. "Frank had been saying they were going to Hilton Head. Guess not." He adjusted his anger though, and smiled. "So how about that ruffian, um...Kyle?"

"Kevin. Staying home, probably." He never really said what he was planning on doing. Kevin didn't really follow any religon or celebrate any religious based holidays. Halloween was for scaring kids and grabbing free candy. Cinco De Mayo was booze and partying. Christmas was probably just another party to him.

"You alright Ben?"

I snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine." My eyes moved to the TV, seeing a catty woman getting in a fight with her hubbie-to-be's best man. "What a bitch," I snorted.

"What about Julie?"

I fought a smile. _Perfect timing Dad. _"She has nothing to do with me now Dad. I don't know what she's going to do."

"Oh. Right." He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at the TV. It was annoying how he didn't remember that. Will Haraunge had a field day with the news of our break up, convicting me of dumping her and making moves on Jennifer Nocturne. I avoided press and phone calls from news reporters, while Julie went on the Today Show, AP and CNN, playing the sympathy card, saying how she just couldn't handle being in the spotlight and she had to break up with me. Well, the last part of her breaking up with me was the only truth. The real story?

She figured out I was bi and called me a "fag", ending our relationship.

Ouch.

I didn't blame her at first. I should have told her some time. But telling her casually in the middle of our five month anniversary wasn't the best way to say it. Gwen supported me through it though, and that's when I saw Julie's reaction was a bit too much. Gwen promised me that Kevin would know nothing about my sexuality and that Kevin would just hear that Julie was stressed and they both needed some time away from each other. I'm thankful that Julie wasn't a bitch enough to tell everyone on worldwide televison that I was bi. I at least owed her that much.

Dad was fully into Bridezillas now, smirking when the girl slapped her husband when he said she was overreacting. I pursed my lips, watching it along with him. I never told my parents about it. No one needed to know except for Julie and Gwen. When the time came and I was ready, the whole universe would be ready to know.

101110111011101110

Kevin Says...

After I ate a full plate of cookie samples, my stomach growled loud enough to reach Gwen's ears. She laughed, poured me a glass of milk and handed it to me. I chugged it down and wiped off the milk mustache. "You know, you'd make a good wife someday."

Her cheeks turned into the color of her hair and her eyes widened at me. "Why would you say that?"

"I can see you cooking a guy a lot of dinner after his long day of work. Bet you'd make some pretty damn good sandwiches too." The blush faded from her face and she rolled her eyes, smacking me on the arm. "Weak," I grinned. She ignored me and began putting the cookies on plates and wrapping them up. "The Reeses pieces could have been improved."

"How so?"

"It was kind of hard."

"Maybe I can add some vanilla pudding to it."

"Vanilla pudding?"

"Yeah. It makes bakery items really soft, like cupcakes, muffin-" She cut off and groaned. "Shit!" She immediatly put her cookies in the fridge and started pulling more stuff out from the fridge and took out a package of pudding mix from the cabinets.

"Forgot something?"

"I forgot the muffins." She ripped the bag from the box and started reading the instructions off the box. "Talk to me," she hissed. "Entertain me."

"Uh...sure. Did you know they use animal bones to make jello and pudding?"

She smiled. "Yes. Next."

"OK. You asked for it. You see, I've been _dying _to get this new addition to the engine-" I laughed when she slammed the carton of milk down, a heavy groan punctuating her action.

"Just get the damn iHome and play some music. Help me out here, I'm a _mess_." I did just that. Gwen's music filled the air as I helped Gwen out with the vanilla pudding muffins. She didn't put the pudding mix in the fridge like people normally do, she just added it to the flour and mixed it together. It took twenty minutes for them to cook and she gave me one to sample. It was soft, like she said it would be, but it was extremly yellow and almost squishy. I took a bite, frowning.

"Muffins aren't supposed to be this sweet. It tastes like a cupcake."

"An incredibly delicious cupcake?"

"Sure thing." She cheered and took it as approval to make another batch as I got to work going through her music playlist. A lot of break up songs, songs about broken hearts. I frowned a bit, wondering when those songs where added to her iPod. I just hoped it was because they were catchy. "Have you called Cooper?"

She coughed, in the middle of licking off batter from the spoon. She tossed it into the sink along with other batter covered cooking supplies, and got to work cleaning. "I...have."

"Does _he _know about our break up?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to him. It wouldn't be fair to him if I called him for the very first time to say that I broke up with you. It would seem like he's my rebound and I don't want that."

"Well he is kind of hot now," I teased, receiving a sour look. "Go for it."

"I'll take my time."

"What ever happened to 'Why don't you ask me out Kevin?' You were pretty damn aggressive."

She glared at me. "Well you haven't changed. Hesistant as usual." She deepened her voice, mocking me. "'The guy does the asking.' Well, which one is it going to be? You? Or Ben?"

That got to me. Dammit, she struck home. She reminded me of me being a total pussy, taking months for me to ask her out (actually it was more of her forcing me but...) and finally having some sort of relationship. I needed to grow some balls if I wanted to ask him out. I sighed. "I will."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, going back to cleaning the dishes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

I glared at her back. What did she know about having a gay relationship anyway? She was in her own little world, working on having something with Cooper, having straight A's at her fancy prep school and going to college in the near future. "You know. There's this old saying about women needing to stay in the kitchen..." I ditched the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the metal bowl she tossed at my head when I ran out of the front door.

* * *

A/N: Yey! :D Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: (sigh) I've been on vacation at Myrtle Beach, and I forgot to bring my laptop T.T Sorry. I was planning on updating as soon as possible, but stupid ol' me wasn't prepared. So, I finished everything in my notebook and now I can type everything down :D Yeeeyyyy! Oh, and have you guys heard? BEN 10 AND GENERATOR REX CROSSOVER! An actual episode (or movie? :D) with two of the most awesomenest shows EVER created by Man of Action :3 Details will be announced at Comic Con!

Chapter 4

~Ben Says...

My ID mask was more essential than my car keys whenever it came to me leaving the house. Paparazzi were hiding everywhere, in every street corner, behind every tree, and hidden in rose bushes. Video cameras, phones and iPods with video on them were ready for me. TMZ was getting a kick out of my break up and me prepping up for college. None of the media were focusing on me saving the world-ok, universe-but they were focused on my relationships and me being more of a celebrity than a hero.

My fake brown eyes looked at my fake acne ridden face in my car mirror. "Well. At least no one knows it's me," I muttered. Messing with a few car switches, the black and green car reverted into a rusty minivan. Kevin had put a mode in my car that can disguise itself into any other model, that way the media wouldn't chase after me and make a mess of traffic, and I was eternally grateful for that. I frowned. "OK. Focus," I sighed, pulling my car out of the garage and driving down the street and to the mall.

Christmas Shopping Week. The sales were great, but fighting over an iPod with an eighty year old woman with a teenage grand-daughter wasn't fun. Hell, it was worth it though. I had completely forgot about shopping for Christmas presents, and I didn't want to be known as the Grinch for New Years. Even when I parked, realizing it was probably the most crowded place in the city of Bellwood, I knew the job had to get done. I got out and made my way to the mall.

Sephora was my first stop. Gwen was the easiest to shop for. I got some mascara and an eyeshadow kit, and dropped it off at the counter. The woman looked at me up and down, examining my fake lanky, unattractive body, and pasted a smile on her face. "For your sister?"

"For my girlfriend."

The look of shock on her face was great. Made me smile. She handed me the scanned items and handed me my change wordlessly. I practically skipped out of the mall, chuckling. Screwing around with people was just too damn fun.

Dad was an easy one to. He liked messing around with new kitchen applicances. There was the cotton candy machine for his birthday and a snowcone machine for Fathers Day. For Christmas he would get a soda making machine and some bottles of Coke flavoring.

My Mom was hard though. Perfumes were still expensive, I didn't know her clothing size, and she didn't like make-up. I just winded up at the 50 percent off spa section at Kohls and bought some fancy looking body scrub and fluffy robes. She would like that.

I looked around some more after somemore family shopping and then settled in the guy's clothing to look for something for me. I began going through some shirts when my eyes caught a woman standing at some shirts that were on sale. She was pursing her lips in thought and looked at a camoflauge shirt, balancing two shirts and examining them. She had her long straight black hair in a ponytail and wore a fit moss sweater dress. She looked around 30, but was still hot as hell. Then I gaped at her, remembering the woman.

"Mrs. Levin?"

She looked at me, smiling. "Oh. Are you Kevin's friend?"

I looked around. When the coast was clear, I took off the mask and her smile widened into a grin. "Oh, Ben! Hello!" She put the shirts down and gave me a hug. "Oh, how are you? Doing some Christmas shopping?"

"Yup. How about you?"

"Mmhm." She sighed. "I have no idea what to buy Kevin."

"Anything to do with cars?"

She laughed lightly. "Oh, that's a given." She thought about it and laughed again. "Hey, maybe I can buy him a gift card and he can buy something he wants. Like a new car part or some gas."

"Good idea." Now that I thought about it, I had nothing to give him for Christmas.

"So what are your Christmas plans?"

"Staying at home. And you?"

She sighed, looking down. "It's going to be a pretty low key Christmas for us. I want to work overtime and Kevin probably will too. We can have a dinner when we come back though. Roasted chicken, mashed potatos with gravy, butter rolls, angel food cake..."

"You actually want to work? On Christmas? Shouldn't your boss let everyone take a break?"

She chewed her bottom lip. "Well, she's single and she doesn't have family close, so she's staying here. She said I don't have to work still, but I extra hours would look nice on my pay check." She laughed softly, sadness wearing it down. "It's not like I've celebrated a real Christmas ever since...Kevin left. Espicially with Harvey, it just didn't feel the same." She shrugged. "I've just gotten used to the loneliness."

I didn't know what to say. Seeing her like this, hearing these words, it made my stomach churn. Knowing she had felt alone when Kevin was away, not having her first husband alive, her family with her to comfort her, to celebrate the holidays with... "And Kevin...is he-"

"He's getting his GED and he's saving up to move into an apartment soon. He wants to start living on his own soon." She smiled sadly. "Doesn't want to be a burden he said. He's a sweet young man."

Kevin didn't celebrate Christmas. It didn't mean he needed to be alone for most of the day, away from his mother. "Say. How would you like to come to my Christmas party at my house?"

OK. So, that totally came out of nowhere. It came to me so suddenly, desperately grabbing at any chance to save these two's Christmas. They really needed to be together for Christmas. Mom wouldn't be so happy with the sudden plans, that was for sure, but I was determined to make a difference. I knew it worked when her face lit up. "Really? Oh, that would be so nice!" She froze, chewing at her lip again. "Oh, but...I don't know if Kevin will go."

"He will. Don't worry."

"On Christmas?"

"Yup. 3 to 10 pm. How's that?"

"That sounds great Ben! Kevin and I will make sure to visit your house. Talk to you later Ben!"

"See you." I watched as she walked away, feeling a bit satisfied about myself, and turned to see a wide eyed kid staring at me. I looked at the ID mask still being held in my hand. _Shit. Forgot that I had this off. _"Uh...hey. Don't mind me. Just uh...shopping." I quickly smacked the mask on and booked it out of the mall before the kid could shout my name and reach the ears of hundreds.

* * *

A/N: It's amazing to see an article about Fanfiction in Time magazine :D That really made my day...REVIEW :DD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahhh. God. This is DRAINING ME OUT. UGH. Haha, I seriously love you guys for commenting though. I love love LOVE you guys :D But any who...I was seriously considering doing a mini fic with Ben and Kevin. About the Penis Game. xD If you've never heard of it, look for it on YouTube. It's not perverted, I swear, it's just really immature xD A few of my friends and I were on the beach, and they just started it and what not :P Then I got involved...Ugh.

Chapter 5

~Kevin Says...

"Hey Mom. You need help with your bags?"

Mom tumbled through the front door, holding a bunch of shopping bags, sighing with relief. "No, I'm just fine honey. Don't worry about silly ol' me." She dropped the bags next to the couch and sat, plucking her gloves off. "Phew! Christmas shopping week is pure Hell."

A bit nosy, I peeked through the bags. "Clothes, clothes...oh, here's some shoes. Make up. Perfume. Wait a minute." I pulled out a slinky looking black dress from one of the bags, eyeing her suspiciously. "Mom. Please don't tell me that you're dating some pervy creep. Please."

She grinned. "No. Not this time at least." She took it away from me and put it back in the bag. ""It's for a Christmas party next week. Hey, which reminds me. You're going with me!"

"Why? Did some sleaze invite you?"

She sighed. "Why are they all pervs to you? Actually, it was very handsome young man that you know that invited me over." She winked.

"Ugh, Mom, gross! Don't tell me you're going all cougar on me."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Of course not! It was Ben, silly goose. I bumped into him in the mall today. I said that we weren't doing much for Christmas and he said he was having a Christmas party. He even texted me some details." She waved the phone in my face. I stared at the list in disbelief.

_Ben's X-Mas Party  
Where: My house  
When: Christmas 3pm-10pm  
Wear: Semi-formal clothes. Long sleeves and coats. Common cold weather clothes!  
RSVP when you get this text! We want to make sure we have everyone together for the party!_

"It sounds like it's not just going to be some friends and family over if it's RSVP," I muttered. "I was with him a few hours ago and didn't say anything about having a party." I tried to think about what happened at his garage and frowned. He didn't bring a party up until my Mom said something about us not doing anything. He must've come up with it on the spot. I laughed in spite of myself. Despite everything we had been through in the past, he does something like this for us. "Do you think we need to get some presents for him?"

"Oh! I didn't even think of that."

"Well I guess we'll think of something together then." Sumo Slammers stuff wasn't an option. Sumo Slammers was close to its series finale and Ben would (eventually) grow out of it after it was all over. Maybe an iTunes card would work, or some gift certificate for Mr. Smoothy's would work, but after a mental slap, I knew it wasn't good enough for him. Not when he was doing this for my Mom, for me- _Woah there. Slow down. Don't get too excited. He's doing this to be nice, sure, but besides. He's going to be having a bunch of his friends over. It's not just about you. _I groaned, slumping into the seat next to Mom. She gave me a wary smile and patted my knee.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something good." She laughed."You pulled off that birthday gift for Aunt Susan."

"Yeah. Fudge from the candy store that was convinently just a block away from her apartment," I said sarcastically with a grin. "I wouldn't hear the end of it if she ever figured out it wasn't _me _who made it."

"Yeah, she probably wouldn't. Hey, would you like something to eat?"

"Nah. Gwen made me her test monkey for stuff she's doing at a bake sale."

She looked taken back, but quickly smiled to cover the shock. "Oh. Well how was it?"

"It was good. You don't have to look so surprised."

"It's just that...you two-"

"Broke up? Yeah." I smiled. "It's all good. She did it for a good reason."

She frowned deeply. "And what would that reason be? A break up is never good. At least, when the other side breaks up with you."

"She knows about me and Ben." I let the information sink in, watching her mentally shift gears. She didn't look disgusted or shocked. Actually, she seemed interested, which surprised me.

"Are you two...dating?"

"No."

"Oh...but you like him?"

I laughed. "Why? Is that weird?"

She blushed, stammering, reminding me a lot of Gwen when I asked her about Cooper. "W-well, it's not bad that you like him! I love you just the way you are Kevin, no matter who you like, it's just...Gwen. Gwen is such a nice girl. Was she...mad at all?"

"No. She wants us together. She broke up with me to give me a chance to ask him out."

"And does he like you back?"

"I didn't really want to think of that, but thanks."

She frowned. "Oh, sorry, taboo subject, right, right..."

"It's alright Mom. Nothing to worry about." Actually, this was the first time I've actually told her about my...how do you say..."preference." Instead of having so many doubts running through my mind, worrying if my Mom would ever look at me the same way ever again, I was totally at ease. I knew my Mom didn't have any certain morals that went against being gay, lesbian or bi-sexual. She didn't practice any certain religons. She treated everyone fairly, as long as they returned the favor. As long as you didn't boil puppies, murder innocent people or anything like that, she treated you as you should be treated. "Maybe I'll tell him at the party."

She slowly smiled. "Oh, maybe you can catch him under the miseltoe."

"Ick. No."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"A little thing of leaves and berries isn't the way of going with this." I gave her my best rougish smile. "This guy can woo him over with my handsome looks and wicked charm."

She laughed, patting my shoulder. "Alright big guy. Whatever you say." I pretended to pout and she giggled again. "You want something to drink? There's hot chocolate, coffee, and some tea. Oh! Actually, you don't have a choice, there's this pumpkin spice tea that's been sitting in the cabinets for months."

"Sounds good."

"Cool." She grinned. "'Cause you don't have a choice, like I said before." She head to the kitchen and I went to work figuring out what to watch on TV. The original Tron movie was on, so I settled for that. I watched the new Tron with Cooper, and he said that it sucked compared to the original, no matter how hot Olivia Wilde was. Mom had two mugs ready and sat down next to me, handing me mine. "So what's Gwen been up to?"

"Her neck's up in homework, college applications, review packets and club stuff. She's doing all of this extra stuff to put on her applications." I sighed heavily, getting annoyed. "I don't see why though. She has the perfect grades to get into any college she wants. She has the college fund ready and she's already busy with Plumber stuff along with school. I don't see why she needs to push herself so hard."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

She smiled softly. "Well, this is the same girl that changed your perspective on life huh? You're getting your GED soon."

"Uh-huh."

"Sweet girl."

"Yup."

We sat in silence. I read something in her voice, unsure if I was getting into it too much. But I sensed something a bit nostalgic. She had been hoping Gwen had stayed with me longer. Gwen had helped show me the way, but she knew my interest in Ben. She was putting me together with Ben, and she had enough confidence that led me to thinking that this could all work out. Either way, Gwen had been good to me. I understood Mom's idea of missing us being together, but hanging around with Ben more and more made me sense more than just a "brotherly" friendship. It felt so much deeper than that to me.

I hugged her. "Don't worry about me Mom. I'm fine."

"You really are Kevin. You really are."

* * *

A/N: Ahh, well. Another chapter bites the dust :) Was that a hint of Gwevin in there? Did I just seriously do that? (eek!) If that pissed you off, then tell me so I don't do that again, haha :P Well, hope you have a nice night/day! :D Review! :3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There's going to be news about the Ben 10-Generator Rex crossover at Comic Con tommorow! Hopefully someone can record the whole interview and the sneak peeks so we can all see what's coming up! (fingers crossed!) Ahh, the story will end soon and I have another story idea. (sigh) I really wish my mind would just shut up and leave me alone haha ^^;

He Said, He Said: Christmas

Chapter Six

Ben Says~

"A Christmas party?"

"Yup. That's right."

Gwen sighed heavily. There was a slamming of a door and the jingle of car keys. "Well this was unexpected."

"What are you doing?"

"I just dropped off cookies for my school's bake sale tommorow. We're having a game tommorow night and selling them there. Right now I just need to drop of Toy for Tots donation boxes at the stores and the mall. So is this going to be a party just for us and the Plumber Kids?"

"Who's 'us'?"

"Me, you and Kevin, duh. Who else?"

"It's for my friends at school too. Or, the friends I have been friends with before my identity was ever revealed. A few of them are still staying in Bellwood for the break."

"So how many is there?"

"Mm...about six. Seven if Iz can make it."

"Iz who?"

"Issac. Remember him? Curly black hair? Kinda looks like that Darren Criss guy from Glee?"

"Oh, I remember him, yeah." She started her car and the engine rumbled. "So what are we all doing?"

"I'm hoping that it's going to be a snow day and then we can mess around and have a snow fight. If not then we can just watch movies and talk and snack and what not." I toyed with the curly phone cord, twirling it around my finger. "So do you want to invite anyone?"

"Um...well..." She gave it a thought and sighed. "Emily is at the Arts Academy, so I can't really get her over here. All of my friends just are obsessing over you, so I'm just going to bring me, myself and I. So are you good on snacks? Movies?"

"All good. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, are you sure you want to do it at your house?"

I snorted. "Well, I know that _my _house isn't as big and fancy as _yours _but it'll hold."

"Are you sure? My parents are dying for some company. I'd rather have it at my house. Plus, my house has stairs."

I rose an eyebrow. "Why would I need stairs?"

I almost heard the smirk in her voice. "So you and Kevin can have some alone time...Bowchicka-"

My face heated. "God! Gwen, I thought you were the innocent one?"

She giggled. "Talk to you later!" And with that, she hung up. I growled and slammed the phone back into its cradle.

"Man, she is just pure _evil_..."

xxxxxxxx

Kevin Says~

I was tempted, so very tempted to just pick up my cell phone and just dial his number. Gwen would be pissed as hell, I was sure of that, but this is what she _really _wanted. She wouldn't say it, but deep down, she really wanted to. I sighed, almost as if it pained me, and I picked up my cellphone, punched in the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yo, Coop speaking."

I snorted. "'Yo? Coop?' Really man?"

"Hey Kevin." There was a sound of him eating something and swallowing. "What's up?"

"Nothin'. You?"

"Same old, same old. Playing Dead Space, drinking some Monster and eating some Cheese Balls. My typical Wednesday on a holiday week. Parents are out of town, trusting enough to let me manage the house, 'cause I'm such a trustworthy kid." He took a sip of what I believed was Monster and there was a clicking of his controller. "So what're you callin' for?"

"Ben's having a Christmas party at his house and I was wondering if you were able to make it."

"Hm. Sounds good." There was more clicking and a swear. "Shit. Killed. Damn tentacle bastard...so, you plannin' on going?"

"Yeah, there's a good possibility of that. My Mom's going. She's kind of forcing me actually..."

He laughed. "Your Mom is _forcing _you to go? What, do you not want to?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need my Mom to push me into it. I do want to go."

"Ah, well you made it sound like you needed her to. So who else is going?"

"Gwen is."

A hesistant pause. "And...that's okay with you?"

"Yeah. She didn't tell you? We're perfectly fine, nothing's wrong with either of us. We're talking."

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "I didn't know."

"So you'll go?"

"Um. Sure. Christmas right?"

"Wouldn't that make it a Christmas party? _Coop_?"

"Har har. OK. See you later then. Text me the details later, I need to beat this damn game."

"Sure thing. See ya." I hung up and laid back on my bed. I closed my phone and flipped it back open, sending Gwen a message.

_Hey Gwen. Guess you got yourself a date with a certain blond haired, blue eyed kid. Don't be coming to my house with eyes blazing and hands clenched. You know you wanted it. -K_

And with a satisifed grin, I tossed my phone on the ground, turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, it's not much, I know, but all the romance will be coming soon, promise :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ahhh so much info from people about Generator Rex's crossover with Ben 10 :) You can look info up on Dwayne McDuffie's forums :) Here's how: Look up Dwayne Mcduffie forums then click on the Forum index link. Click on the Ben 10 folder, then look for the Heroes United Forum :) All info can be found on there! :)

He Said, He Said

Chapter 7

Ben Says~

The next night, I winded up calling Gwen and Kevin over for dinner. Once I got the thumbs up from Gwen that everything between them was okay (she seemed pissed at him because he called Cooper for her or something...I didn't remember), I was ready to call for Chinese take out. Mom was starting to get better and she was beginning to actually taste things, so we got some of her favorites: chinese take out, Krispy Kreme donuts and pizza. As we ate, we watched TV and got breaking news about a robbery. It only took me 15 minutes to fly over as Jetray, hand the guys over to police and be back home in time for a 30 Days of Christmas movie special on ABC family.

"Well that was quick," Gwen mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn. Kevin sat next to her, eyes on the TV screen as he shoved fistfuls of gummy bears in his mouth. I ignored the uneasiness bubbling in my stomach, seeing them being so close to one another, and sat down between them, helping myself to some of Kevin's gummies.

"Told ya that I didn't need any help," I grinned as Kevin grumbled complaints.

He frowned, looking at the bag, seeing only a few left. He sighed heavily, handing it to me. "What was the damage?"

"None. They had guns, but they didn't use 'em. They dropped them as soon as they saw me."

"Well you did a great job son, either way," Dad smiled. Mom gave me a warm, proud smile as well and blew me an air kiss. Kevin snorted, giving himself a well deserved elbow in the ribs.

"Cut it out you two," Gwen rolled her eyes, elbowing me.

"Ouch! Hey, that was uncalled for! I didn't do anything, he did it first!"

"Shush! Movie's on!" She attempted to shoot a popcorn kernel at my head, but I ducked, and it bounced off Kevin's shoulder and into the gummy bag I was holding. It led to an extremely amazing food/ pillow fight. My parents were a bit annoyed at first, knowing there was going to be a mess that needed to be cleaned up, but then they laughed and watched us.

We pelted popcorn kernels at each other first, then we smacked each other around with couch pillows. Gwen didn't go too easy on us, so we hit back with just as much force. We laughed, shouted and overexaggerated battle cries, leaping off the couch and pouncing on each other. When we ran out of movie snacks, Gwen dashed to the kitchen while Kevin and I pelted each other with pillows, both of us laughing breathlessly. It was strange how my stomach was jumping around, seeing him enjoy himself like this, cheeks slightly pink as he tried to catch his breath. He caught me on the shoulder when I was distracted and I got knocked down, my feet catching his ankle and making him fall down with me. Side by side, we panted for breath and still laughed, mildly throwing stupid insults at each other. We stood up and Gwen walked from the kitchen, holding up two leftover kreme-filled donuts. Without a warning she smacked the two donuts in our faces. Kreme exploded, slapping in our faces in our hair. Kevin and I exchanged knowing glances and chased a screaming, giggling Gwen around, pouncing on her and giving her big, sticky group hug. We smeared the kreme in her face and made sure to get it in her hair.

Mom forced us into the kitchen to clean ourselves up. "I feel like I've been in an orgy with creme donuts," Gwen muttered as she washed her hair out in the sink.

"Been in an experience like that before Gwen?" Kevin smirked, towel drying his face.

"Still got some in your hair Kev," I said, pointing at his bangs. He groaned and went to the sink, getting a slap on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"You got kreme in my hair. You deserve at least a slap. Well that, and for the orgy comment."

"Hey, you asked for it. You brought it up."

"You didn't need to comment."

"You didn't need to bring up orgies."

I watched the two argue back and forth, reminding me a bit of how Kevin and I argued months ago. The playful smacks, the banter, the teasing...It felt weird, being the one out of the argument, not joining in. I sighed, throwing the dirty dish towel on the counter, and I walked into the living room to clean up the mess from the fight.

xXxXxXxxxXxXxX

Kevin Says~

Gwen's teasing trailed off when Ben left the room. She paused, frowning. "Did you just notice him?"

I watched him leave the room. "I have noticed him, yeah, but what about him?"

She rolled her eyes and hung a clean hand towel on the oven's handle. She stepped closer to me, her hair brushing against my arm. "He seems edgy," she whispered softly, eyes watching the door. "I don't know about you, but it seems like he's been quiet when we've been in here." The frown disapperared and she grinned, big and wide, stretching her dimples. "I think he's jealous!"

"_What_?" I hissed. "Why would he be jealous? Of us?"

"Shhh!" I quieted down and she whispered again. "Us, being close. You know how you used to be when we were dating. If any guy tried talking to me or hitting on me, you would give them the death glare." I gave that some thought, letting it sink in. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that Ben could possibly be jealous of any guy or girl trying to hit on me (yes, I have been hit on a guy. Twice actually). "I know you two like each other. It's that damn obvious."

"If it's so damn obvious, why aren't we going out now?" She glared at me. "Well it's not my fault."

"God, wear the pants in the relationship for once! Jesus, do you want to be the pitcher or the catcher?"

"The p...the ca..._what_?"

She huffed, annoyed that I didn't get what she was trying to get at. "You know...do you want to be the one on the top, or the bottom?"

"Ohhh...the top of course."

"Then ask him out at the party, be romantic, he's actually into that-don't ask me how I know that-and give him a big ol' smack on the lips."

"I will."

"You better." She pinched me on the arm.

"Dammit, what was that for?"

"For calling Cooper. I wanted to do the honor of asking him." She sniffed and tossed her hair as she walked out of the door. "I don't need you calling him. I could've handled it myself."

"Well, do you want to be the pitcher or the catcher Gwen?" I mimicked with a smirk. She slowly turned on her heel, her eyes blazing pink. "Ah shit..."

* * *

A/N: Don't mess with Gwen...haha, I just love how much of a hypocrite she can be :) I mean, she tells him to ask Ben out, then she doesn't want to hear about Kevin forcing her to date Cooper. Nuh-uh, girls' don't like to be told who to date :P Review :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ahh, the Bevin is soon to come :) Don't worry ya'll! Oh, and I asked Eugene Son (one of the writers of Ben 10, AF, and UA) who the head writers of the future of Ben 10 were going to be. It will be Dwayne's wife, Charlotte Fullerton, and one of the other writer, Matt Wayne :D!

Chapter 8

Kevin Says~

It was Christmas Eve, and the stores were packed. We had a few people come into the auto shop because an engine broke down, someone crashed into the bumper and other effects of panic from last minute Christmas shoppers. There was plenty of business for us at least, and I got a good amount of profit from it all. Big Ed was counting checks, dollar signs in his eyes, when I walked into the office, ready for my lunch break. I put a dollar in the vending machine and punched in a number for some chips. "That your lunch man?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mom made a big breakfest this morning, so I'm not really that hungry." I tore into the bag and sat down in one of the chairs, popping a chip in my mouth. After Ed counted the money, he stuffed it into a file and put it under the counter, then took out a Playboy magazine. It was just us for a few minutes, the sound of guitars from the radio the only sound in the room next to the shuffle of pages and drilling from work. The door bell rang when someone walked in. I heard Ed shuffle around, probably trying to hide the magazine, then a chuckle.

"Oh, hey," he said. "What're you doin' here? Car trouble?"

"No, my car's fine. What's up Ed?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. _Shit! What's he doing here? _I turned slowly, trying to fix any shock on my face before looking at him. Ben was taking off his gloves, his face flushed from the cold. He saw me and grinned. "There you are!" He sat down next to me.

_Yup. Here I am. Now what the hell are you doing here? _"Um...yeah. Here I am? What are you doing here?" I stammered out.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Gwen's busy with studying and the people going to the party are doing their own thing. Sooo I wanted to see what you were up to." His eyes moved to the bag of chips clutched tightly in my hands. The chips were probably crushed into dusty crumbs by now. "Is that your lunch?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Not hungry."

"You need a real lunch." Before I could say anything, he turned to Ed. "Mind if I kidnap Kev for awhile?"

Ed smiled. "Sure thing."

I sputtered, trying to argue, but he managed to grab my wrist and get me out of my seat, and out of the auto shop. I stopped short at the car. "What're you-"

"Get in," he commanded, climbing into the driver's seat. I sighed heavily. The weirdness of Ben added to the fact that I didn't like being the one not in front of the wheel both irritated me and confused me. _Just go along with it Levin. _I got in and strapped in. He pulled out of the shop and drove down the street. He parallel parked in front of a nice looking sandwich shop. People walking down the sidewalk stopped to stare at the car, knowing it was Ben's car. "You can leave the chips in here."

"Oh." I didn't even realize that I had them. I put them on the dashboard and got out with Ben. He led me into the shop and we were immediatly overwhelmed by loud chatty people and over the top friendly waitresses. They practically teared each other apart to give us our seats. Finally, a decent looking brunette led us to a booth, which was totally secluded.

"Perfect," Ben smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," she grinned. She passed us our menus and we ordered our drinks. After she left to brag to the other female co-workers who she was serving for, I looked at the menu.

"Don't tell me you're paying for all of this."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"You don't need to. I can-"

He cut me off. "Please. Just please. I'll pay for it."

I sighed. Stubborn as always. I wasn't going to win this one. "Fine. I'll pay for the next one." He smiled smugly and read his menu. "So what's up with all of this anyway?"

"What's up with what?"

I gestured towards my surrondings.

He rolled his eyes. "What? I can't be nice? I can't buy a lunch for you without being questioned?"

"You always make me pay for something I do. Whether it be for food or tickets."

He was about to comment before the waitress skirted back with our drinks, her cheeks red as she oogled at us. "So. Did you decide what you want?"

"Pulled pork sandwich," Ben said. Me, not even studying the menu, said same, just an extra order of french fries. As she wrote everything down, I looked at him. He didn't seem interested in her at all. She was cute, but not expectionally gorgeous. Which reminded me of what Gwen told me about Ben being jealous of us hanging. I smirked and leaned toward the waitress, her eyes widening.

"Hey, uh, can you also add some rum to this Coke, please?" I turned on the Kevin's roguish charm, making my voice nice and deep, my eyes smoldering. I even leaned in to brush her elbow softly and she shivered at the touch, nodding. Obviously, she wasn't concerned about breaking rules. She took my drink and wobbled to the bar. I felt Ben's gaze on me and slowly looked up. He seemed irritated, but also amused.

"What?"

"You mind not trying to break the law?" he teased. "And by the way...can you teach me how you can sway a girl like that so easily?"

Ah. Not the reaction I wanted, but I took the oppurtunity. "No more to give. Sorry."

"Damn." He sighed sadly. "Guess I can just rely on my good ol' looks."

I snorted and took out my cell phone to start messing around with the apps. So how do I explain myself without sounding girly? He was...cute. He had looks. I have to admit, after all the fighting bad guys and years of soccer, his body was fit. He was lean and strong, and the years of sun gave him a nice, not overbearing tan. His eyes were a brighter green than Gwen's. Hers were always so focused, while his were lighter, curious and joking. He did need a haircut (not that I should talk), his bangs were getting in his eyes. The waitress came back with my drink and she was practically skipping away after I gave her a wink. Ben chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're terrible."

"How so?"

"Charming a girl like that."

"Well, you're here with me. Maybe it's you, not me."

"She hasn't given me a second's glance ever since you started flirting with her."

"She does, you're just focusing on me too much." I took a sip. "OK, now what's wrong with you? Mad because you aren't pickin' up chicks?"

"I am 'pickin' up chicks' actually. It's just when you're with me, you give a girl a wink or a smile, all the attention goes to you." He sighed heavily and flipped the menu to the desserts section to distract himself. I smiled and began to text.

_To Gwen,_

_I'm trying to make him jealous. You were right. Totally working. -K_

Ben Says~

He seemed so satisfied with himself as he texted away on his cell phone. Probably texting some chick about his day or how hot she was or something like that. Sigh. It did make me mad that he could just easily sway a girl like that. I hadn't been able to until my secret was revealed. Not that it mattered, because I didn't want any girls anyway. I wanted Kevin. It made me so pissed off that, here I was, treating him to lunch, and I'm being forced to see him flirt with the waitress to get an illegal alcoholic drink. It just wasn't fair.

_No on said that you had to do this _Gwen would probably say. _You could've just seen him at the party tommorow. _I pulled out my cellphone. Gwen and Kevin were on IM. I gritted my teeth.

TheBen10: hey

She replied so eagerly.

gwen_10: oh hey ben :) what's up? ? ?  
TheBen10: at sandwich shop w Kev  
gwen_10: ohhh. u on a date? :D  
TheBen10: it would be sure as hell nice to think of it like that.  
gwen_10:u don't sound too happy about that.  
TheBen10: well it would be nice if he wasn't flirting with the waitress  
gwen_10: somebody's jealous~  
TheBen10: wow gwen. i wonder why people say your the smartest person on the team...  
gwen_10: ohh dont worry about it. it's not serious.  
TheBen10: and how would U know?  
gwen_10: because i do. now comeon. be a good sport.  
TheBen10: kind of hard to do. i'm the one paying.  
gwen_10: aww. such the gentleman  
TheBen10: sigh. SHUT UP.

I could imagine her laughing at my expense. I looked up, seeing Kevin on the phone too.

TheBen10: talking to kev?  
gwen_10: i was. he's offline now.

Huh. So he was.

TheBen10: so you and coop are going to the party  
gwen_10: guess so  
TheBen10: gee you sound sooo excited about that :P  
gwen_10: I am! it's just that I wish i was the one doing the asking.  
TheBen10: well, why dont u?  
gwen_10: i've been really busy. i've been studying, doing things for FBLA, charity work and been practicing for taekwondo  
TheBen10: ok, 1) you're going to ace everything 2) you deserve a break from all that and 3) you kick ass anyway, so why bother?  
gwen_10: thanks. appreciate it. hey, duty calls. mom needs me to clean house. might as well get ready

Yup, that's right. Parents agreed to having it at their house. It was bigger than mine, had a bigger TV and her mom was desperate for having company over, so she was more than happy when Gwen asked her about the party.

TheBen10: cool. talk to u later  
gwen_10: k :) and good luck with your...date ;)

She signed off and I rolled my eyes, putting my cell phone away. "Gwen's ready for the party."

"Uh-huh."

"You knew?"

"Yeah. She texted me this morning." The waitress came with our food finally and Kevin nodded in appreciation. He didn't give her a wink or anything flirtatious, leaving her sad and deprived. We barely spoke as we ate. There was a lively chatter from everyone else, people vlogging, taking pictures and video taping us. I reached for the ketchup bottle and Kevin made a grab for the salt. Our hands brushed and I jumped at the sudden contact. He took the salt, smiling at me, while I sat there like an idiot, hand frozen on the ketchup bottle, my face beet red. "You alright man?"

"Yeah. Uh..fine." I took the ketchup and kept my eyes on the fries. I heard him laugh and felt his gaze.

"Oh, tommorow's going to be so much fun..."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! 8D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Whatever.

He Said, He Said

Chapter 9

Kevin Says~

The party finally started. Ben and I helped Gwen with the food and decorations earlier, with Christmas music blasting from the speakers. It annoyed me, which kept the panic of what I was about to do off my shoulders. I kept myself busy, yet spoke to Ben casually and with enough calm to make Gwen smile and nod in apporval. So far so good. Then Ben's friends arrived, a bit taken back by Gwen's house, but commenting her and diving into the food immediatly.

Cooper then arrived, wearing a leather jacket, crisp dress pants and combat shoes. It was a change from his normal dorky baggy t-shirts and cargo pants, and it looked good on him. Gwen and Cooper kept smiling at each other the whole time. Even a few of the girls were looking at him with interest. But Cooper was focused on Gwen, and from a straight guy's point of view, it would be obvious why. From the curly ponytail that hung down her shoulder to the clingy red sweater dress that showed her figure, she was probably the prettiest girl there. But I'm not straight, so it didn't matter to me.

For an hour, it was conversation time. Everyone introduced each other and they launched into conversation about their break. I listened to Daniel, one of Ben's friends, while mentally preparing myself for what I was going to do about Ben. Was I going to be super romantic, or subtle? Subtle seemed about right, but after what Gwen said about him being into that kind of thing secretly, I was wondering about the romantic ways.

Then it was game time. Twister was voted the most, so Gwen pulled out an extremely complicated looking mat and color spinner. There were a bunch of colors in circles and spirals. Everyone was paired up, leaving me alone. Ben was the one calling colors. It was funny seeing people twist around each other, and seeing the blush on Cooper's face when Gwen managed to hover an inch from his face when she was called for blue, left foot. Then it was my turn. Gwen paired me up with Ben, and she was the one to call colors. I gave her a questioning look and she just smiled and started calling out colors. It was freaking outrageous. Right foot purple, left foot green, right hand yellow, left hand brown...our hands lingered at blue, and that's when I was starting to get suspicious.

Then we started getting closer and closer...it finally reached its breaking point when-_dear sweet Jesus_- his crotch was right above my face. I lost balance and slipped hard onto the mat. Ben flipped away and helped me up with a grin. I couldn't even look at him, due to all the laughter and whooping going on from the others. As soon as he got away from hearing distance, I turned to Gwen. "You did that on purpose!" I hissed.

"Your welcome," she grinned. Then she walked away. "Who's ready for some movies?" Everyone began voting on movies and I sighed, going to the bathroom. I left the door open and just looked at the panic and the redness of my face. I was a freaking mess. I splashed myself with cold water, trying to calm myself. "Kevin? You alright?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem." Ben hopped up onto the counter, swinging his feet. "So what's up?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"The ceiling?"

"Har har. You're hilarious Tennyson."

He frowned. "You haven't called me that in awhile." Then he grinned. "I guess we're back to last name basis?"

Dammit. Didn't mean to do that. "So what was up with you at that sandwich shop yesterday? You were acting really strange yesterday."

"I already told you. I was jealous."

_Yeah. And I know the _real _reason why you're jealous. You like me. _God, I wanted to say that so badly. But not in Gwen's hallway bathroom. Not the most romantic place to say that.

Ben Says~

Ever since the Twister game, Kevin was quiet. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he just kept eating snacks and kept his eyes on the TV. He and Gwen would whisper to each other occasionally, and she would look amused. I tried to listen to everyone's muted conversation during the movie, but I was just too damn distracted.

"Ohmigosh! Look! It's snowing! It's a white Christmas everyone!" Amelia shouted. People grabbed their coats- even Kevin- I ran outside to the back deck. The snow was thick enough that Cameron smirked, dropped to the ground and pelted a snowball at me. The war was on. There were no teams, just every man for himself. Except for Gwen and Cooper, which had Cooper blocking anything at Gwen. They were both laughing, their faces not just red from the cold. There was admiration in their eyes, even when pelting snowballs at each other.

A snowball smacking the back of my head caught my attention. Kevin. Then it was us battling it out, snowball after snowball being thrown. I got close enough to shove snow down his shirt and he caught my wrist, laughing breathlessly and cursing from the cold. Then within an instant, time seemed to slow. There was a glimmer in his eyes. Something...different. My breath caught and the smile on his face faded slowly, his face no longer playfully aggressive, softening the edges of his jaw... "Hey."

"Hey," I muttered back amoungst the screams of the girls being attacked by snowballs.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." He pulled me into the house. I looked over my shoulder, my heart racing. Gwen caught my eye and she grinned. Everything seemed to fall in place as soon as I saw her smile. It was assurance. And within that instant I knew.

Kevin and I were greeted by the toasty warmth of Gwen's home. Aunt Natalie gave us fluffy towels to dry ourselves off and hot chocolate to warm ourselves. After we dumped the soggy boots at the door, Kevin led me upstairs to Gwen's room and closed the door. My heart was hammering against my ribcage now. "So you know everything." Not a question, but a reasonable thought.

"Depends on what you mean by everything."

"You know that...I like you."

Warmth spread through his cheeks quickly and I nearly melted into a puddle. "Yeah. I know. I just didn't know what to do. What to say." He shrugged. "It's just..." He sighed. "I really like you Ben. Even when I was dating Gwen, I...I still liked you. After Gwen broke up with me, I figured out she didn't break up with me for Cooper or because she didn't think I was enough, it was because she saw us." It wasn't everything I dreamed of. No whispering to each other, him holding me close, kissing me...We were explaining things.

And somehow, that seemed just right to me.

"It's not going to be easy Kev. If we date-" He smiled softly and I grinned back. The doubts were weak. "It's all over the news. Gay rights are low in this country. New York and Maryland have just passed it within the past year. Only a few states in this country have passed gay marriage rights. If I make it public, people would see me differently."

"You'll pull through Ben. You always do. Besides. You aren't alone in this."

After that, any doubts collecting over the past few years melted away as soon as his lips crashed into mine. His hands gripped onto my arms, then my waist, pulling me closer. My head spun, caught up in the sweet taste of chocolate on his lips and the signature scent of gasoline, leather and cigarette smoke. He was passionate, yet so careful, his lips moving against mine feverently, but his fingers carefully lingering up and down my spine, making me shiver. I began to kiss back, sighing in bliss, wrapping my arms around him and locking him tightly against me, never wanted to let this moment go.

"Ahem."

We jumped in alarm and I realized that- somehow- we were on top of Gwen's bed, my knees resting on the bedpost and his hands lingering at my rear. Gwen stood at the door, amusement mixing with disgust on her face. "I love the fact that you two are finally together and everything but...do you mind not doing your business on my bed?"

* * *

A/N: heehee :D


	10. Epilouge

A/N: Ahh almost over :)

He Said, He Said

Epilouge

Kevin Says~

The time when school came around, it was official that Ben and I were dating. Well, it wasn't official to the universe, but it was official to us. Ben told his parents and Max. They were a bit shocked at first, but they came through quickly. Just like my Mom, they loved him and accepted him for who he was. Apparently, Julie had lied about breaking up because of the limelight. She broke up with him because she figured out he was bisexual and called him a fag. Yeah. Bitch didn't know what she was missing. At least she didn't tell anyone. No one needed to know about his sexuality.

But that was all about to change.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Ben for the umptenth time as Cooper messed with Ben's video camera.

"Yes," Ben sighed heavily. He thanked Cooper and sat down at his computer after the camera was plugged in. He pulled up YouTube and a video file, then went back to the Youtube site. He put in the video code and typed in the title "It Gets Better: Ben Tennyson."

"What you're doing is great Ben," Gwen smiled, hugging him. "There's going to be even more supporters. I mean, there was plenty before but now-"

"It'll be even bigger," Cooper added with a smile. "Who knows? Maybe more states will legalize gay marriage. Even other countries!"

"Marriage is kind of a far deal but," I laughed, patting Ben's shoulders as he clicked the upload button. He grinned back. "It'll be nice for every gay or lesbian couple out there." The video finally uploaded and within that moment, we knew that the video was posted worldwide, and will soon spread throughout the universe through the Extranet. He searched for the video and clicked on the link.

"_Hey. I'm Ben, as you may know. I saw the videos for It Gets Better last year and...I swear it brought tears to my eyes. It was fantastic to know that these two people were able to reach to people worldwide and tell them the truth: It really does get better. I started dating this amazing guy a few weeks ago, and I just deleted every doubt from my mind. I used to be scared of what people would think of me because I saw what goes on. There's so much hatred and violence. People being bashed for who they are. But when I told my parents and my Grandpa about who I was dating, they accepted me. It made me think, why worry? If my family loves me for who I am...if Kevin loves me for who I am, then I don't care what anyone else thinks. And to anyone watching this, who's still petrified: just do it. I'll back you up on Valentine's Day next year. At Bellwood park, I'll hold a rally so you can confess. If you can't be there in person, you can call me there, Skype, video chat, email me...Tell the world. It gets better."_

* * *

A/N: All done! :D Now later after Imperfection and other mini-projects, I'll unleash another He Said He Said collection :) Hope you liked it! P.S. Join the It Gets Better pledge :) Whether you're straight, gay, lesbian or bi, tell the world that it gets better :D


End file.
